


AH Ficlets

by caboodles (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other, R&R Connection - Freeform, or a relationship one at the very least, why is there no common tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/caboodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets of varied Achievement Hunter ships.</p><p>1- Cold [AH OT6, Ryan/Ray]<br/>2- Lucky [Ryan/Ray]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Ray is cold. It's a good thing Ryan radiates heat.

Ray shivered beneath the long-sleeved shirt and blanket. The house's heating had given out just before the coldest week of the year and Ray was not happy, to say the least. He had curled onto the couch for the day, but nothing was warming him up enough for his liking. The TV blared mindless shows, a way for Ray to tone something out, letting his mind wander, and to make the house less cold and empty-feeling until his boys returned.

Geoff and Jack were out talking with the repairman about new units. They'd promised to be home before dinner, having left at three or so. Michael and Gavin had tagged along with Ryan on the Gent's weekly store run in order to escape the cold. Ray had opted to stay home but began to regret his decision as the day wore on. Without the body heat of the other five men the air was still and icy on his skin.

Another bout of shivers preceded a sneeze this time, and Ray snuggled deeper into the feeble amount of heat he'd managed to trap beneath the knitted blanket. The television's noise became a buzzing at the back of his mind as he slipped into a cold, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

When he woke, Ray's first thought was that of how warm he was. His eyes opened slowly. The TV was off and the lights were dimmed; to his left Michael and Gavin were snuggled up beneath a blanket, the former's head resting on Ray's thigh. Someone was playing with Ray's hair, chest to the back of Ray's head and legs supporting his back. He turned carefully to find Ryan, eyes closed and face calm, asleep behind him. Ray smiled to himself at the sight and moved to replace his thigh under Michael's head with a pillow before curling up into Ryan's arms and soaking up the warmth. He lay there for a few minutes listening to Ryan's even breathing and steady heartbeat in his ear as he slept, Ray following soon after.

 


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray isn't sure how he got so lucky. 
> 
> ((Ryan/Ray))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write myself out of some sadness. So I figured maybe I'd get around to adding to this collection.

In the mornings, Ryan wakes up first. He makes breakfast for Ray, sets it out on the table, and wakes his boyfriend with a kiss on the forehead and a gentle whisper. Ray snuggles deeper into the blankets and tries to pull Ryan back down next to him. Ryan will sigh, tugging a little more firmly at Ray's arm. After a small struggle, Ray will reluctantly follow Ryan to breakfast. 

One morning, Ray does not get up when Ryan tries to wake him. He instead wraps himself in the covers. Ryan's brows furrow. 

"Ray? Are you okay?" He sits down next to Ray, hand reaching out to rest on his boyfriend's arm. There is no answer. "Hey, seriously, Ray," he repeats, shaking his arm carefully. 

Ray just shakes his head under the covers. "It's fine," comes the muffled, broken voice beneath the blankets. "I'm fine."

Ryan bites his lip and moves to lift the covers. "I don't believe you. Now will you please come out and eat breakfast? It's getting cold." His tone is firm, but he knows Ray will only hear the worry in it. 

"No," comes the answer. The pile of blankets shrinks in on itself a little tighter. Ryan realizes this is more than Ray being sleepy. 

"Hey," he whispers, gently pulling Ray towards him, onto his lap; he feels Ray stiffen. "Ray, talk to me," he mumbles into the blanket next to Ray's ear. He feels Ray squirm a bit, pulling away. Ryan just holds him closer, shuffles the blanket from Ray's head. Ray moves and hides his face again, this time in Ryan's shirt. Ryan feels him trembling against his frame, and his heart lurches in his chest. "Ray? What's wrong?" His voice cracks with urgency. 

"... I just... I don't know what I... What I did to deserve you," Ray relents, hands clutching firmly at Ryan's shoulders as if they are a lifeline, as if Ryan will disappear if he lets go for even a second. Ryan's breath catches and his hands are instantly there, cupping Ray's cheeks, tilting his face up to kiss him gently on the lips. 

"Ray," he breathes, nose barely brushing Ray's. "I love you so, so much." He accentuates each word with a light peck. "I mean it. And I love you because you are perfect to me. So don't ever think that you aren't good enough, because you are so much more than that."

Ray blinks, and Ryan sees the tears shining in his eyes. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course I do," Ryan smiles gently, pulling Ray close and wrapping his arms around the Puerto Rican's shoulders. He feels their hearts beat next to each other and knows Ray feels it, too. 

They eat breakfast later than usual, and neither of them mind that it is a little cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my phone. Please let me know if you see any mistakes.


End file.
